


Crushed Hearts

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [170]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way back from Camelot is to cast the dark curse. KIllian volunteers his heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed Hearts

How did it get to this point?  Arthur was supposed to be one of the good guys; he was supposed to help them release Merlin from the tree, and he was supposed to be the fair and generous ruler she had read about while growing up. Yet here they were, Arthur being the one to trap Merlin in the tree, and was after her dagger to restore the magic to Excalibur and give him the power to take over more realms.

“We need to get back to Storybrooke,” Regina insisted in one of their secret meetings, away from the prying eyes and ears of Camelot citizens. “I have magical items there; the kind of stuff which would help us free Merlin from the tree, and the kind that would help us prevent Arthur from doing any more damage.”

“How?” her mother asked, holding Emma into her body. “The Magical wand is only good at transporting people across the realms when it is tethered to a single object. There’s no way we would be able to bring back everything we needed.

As Killian held her hand, Emma felt herself calm. The Darkness was constantly attempting to take over her body, constantly trying to gain control and get rid of the darkness inside of her.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Regina asked with a roll of her eyes, “We cast the dark curse.”

Obvious as it may have been, simple it was not. Regina was hesitant to be the one to cast it, seeing how if something went wrong, Robin would leave Roland and his new baby fatherless. Her mother had already cast it once, and her father was sharing her heart as a result. Rumple was still in Storybrooke, leaving Belle out of the running, which meant it had to be her.

“No,” Emma whispered, clutching Killian tighter. They had all agreed that there was no way in Hell Henry would be used. Which left Killian. “No.”

“You have to, Love,” Killian said with a pained voice. “We need to get back to Storybrooke. **You** need to get back.”

“Not without you,” she whimpered. “I’ve lost so many people I love in my life, I can’t lose you too. You promised.”

He cupped her face, “I know,” he kissed her forehead. “And I love you too. But if there ever is a choice between your safety and my life, you must know that I would always choose you.”

“I don’t know if I can do it without you,” she said, a few tears falling down her face.

“Relax, Miss Swan,” Regina rolled her eyes, “I’ll just split your heart like I did for your mother. Hopefully, everything will be fine.”

“What if I’m not strong enough?” Emma asked carefully, “What if the darkness takes over because I lose all of you again.”

“Preserve your memories,” Regina told her, “I did it the first time I cast the curse. You need to be the one who remembers, and you need to help us remember. You must trust that in any world, we would help you, Emma. You need to be strong.”

So when it came time to cast the curse, she yanked out her heart moments before crushing Killian’s. She felt a part of her break as she fell to the ground, and watched as Regina took her heart from her and split it, before thrusting it into both of their bodies.

But it had already started. In the moments her heart was out of her chest, the darkness had begun to spread into her soul, corrupting her slowly. And when her heart was placed back in her chest, it was too late. The half of her heart wasn’t strong enough to push out he darkness, and in the moments before the Dark Curse was cast once again, she felt herself getting lost to the darkness.

* * *

 

_“I loved you.”_

Despite being the Dark One, it did not mean she was perfectly emotionless. She felt the heartbreak pour out of him as he said those words, and she felt pain at those words. The _good_ side of her had been crushed at that, begging her to stop; begging her to call him back.

But something had happened that she hadn’t expected. The _good_ side of her to get more powerful at those three simple words. She hadn’t expected for the _good_ side to overtake the darkness.

“Killian,” Emma cried out, causing her pirate to stop dead in his tracks. He turned around slowly and met her eyes. There was a momentary hesitancy in him, but it was like he recognized her spirit regaining control of her body.

“Emma?” he asked, warily. She was crying softly and he seemed to realise what had happened. “Emma.”

He wrapped his arms around her body and brought her into her chest, “I love you,” she sobbed. “Please don’t give up on me.”

“Never,” he promised. “I love _you_ , Emma. I love **you**. Not the darkness. And I am going to find a way to save you.”

She felt hope at those words. She wanted that more than anything. The darkness had been suffocating her for so long, trying to pretend it was still her, but it was far from the truth. The darkness had threatened everyone she loved, and wouldn’t hesitate to hurt anyone other than Henry.

She leaned forward and met her boyfriend’s lips. He seemed surprised at that, but he held her tightly as he kissed her back. She felt the darkness rise out of her, and dissipate in the air.

When he pulled back, he looked at her in wonder, “I remember.”

She grinned at that, knowing she was released from the spell.

“Emma, he’s still dangerous,” Killian warned her. “Arthur still wants to harness your magic and restore the sword. It’s not safe for you.”

“I know,” she said softly, not letting go of him, “They won’t have their memories back. It was a failsafe I designed. I couldn’t have Arthur remembering in the odd chance I accidently broke the spell. I needed it to be more specific. That kiss was to restore yours alone and remove the darkness.”

He grinned, “I love you too,” he said with a faux sarcastic tone.

She laughed, “You know what I mean, Jones.” She sobered up at that, “You need to help them, Killian. There are eyes and ears everywhere still, and I need to pretend to be the Dark One to keep you all safe. Arthur knows that despite being dark, I would kill anyone who threatened any of you, despite my earlier words. It’s keeping you safe. I need to pretend to still be dark. You need to help them remember what they already learned.”

“What about you?” he asked her carefully, “I refuse to let you endanger yourself alone, Swan.”

“I’m the Saviour again,” she told him, “I need to free Merlin. Regina might not be the actual Saviour, but she needs to be the one to bring down Arthur, or keep him at bay at the very least.”

“Promise me you’ll be safe,” he asked her softly. “I love you, Emma Swan, and I just got you back. I refuse to lose you again.”

She kissed him once more, “You won’t. You believed in me and saved me. Just don’t let them give up one me, okay? Don’t let my parents or Henry give up on me.”

“I won’t,” he promised.

And he kept his word. Despite her family’s confusion about how he seemed to know so much all of a sudden, he helped them learn the truth about Arthur. It didn’t help that the King had his squire executed in his cell. It took her a few days, but with the help of Killian, who had been asking Belle for her, she freed Merlin. The wizard had been furious at his king, and had aided them to exile Arthur, free Guinevere from the spell that had been placed on her to restore her relationship with Lancelot, and finally send all of them home to Camelot.

Her parents had been a bit miffed at being left out of the loop, but had been elated that she was freed from the curse, and thus ended the line of the Dark One. Henry had told her that he had always believed in her. And Killian, well he had all but moved into her new home within the hour, and she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
